


I'm So F**king Happy

by Principia



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia





	I'm So F**king Happy

[wonderlandleighleigh](http://wonderlandleighleigh.tumblr.com/post/24628410830/principia-coh-alecshao-farhad-moshiri-aka):

> [principia-coh](http://principia-coh.tumblr.com/post/24628117336/alecshao-farhad-moshiri-aka-sarah-walker):
>
>> [alecshao](http://alecshao.tumblr.com/post/24516900998/farhad-moshiri):
>>
>>> [Farhad Moshiri](http://www.perrotin.com/artiste-Farhad_Moshiri-40.html)
>> 
>> aka “Sarah Walker gets assigned to go undercover as an artist in the months between Prague and _Vs. The Pink Slip_.”
> 
> This.

_Some time later, Team Bartowski ends up back at the same museum for a different mission._

_Casey and Morgan are idling in the main lobby as Chuck's trying to work on hacking into something, and Sarah's off disabling some guards..._

**Casey:** Heh, last time Walker was here to bust the previous director for using the museum as a base of operations for a smuggling ring.

**Morgan:** Oh, really? What was she doin'? Acting as a tour guide?

**Casey:** Nope. Artist.

_Chuck's ears perk up a little at that, but he keeps working._

**Morgan:** Really? Would her pieces still be on display? Was she any good?

**Casey:** I wouldn't know. It was a _solo_ mission.

**Morgan:** O- _kay_.

_Morgan hops on one of the information kiosks and starts nosing around._

**Morgan:** What name was she working under?

**Casey:** Dunno, and I'm not calling in to find out. Not relevant to today's mission.

**Morgan:** I'll try her list of usual AKAs, then.

_After a moment poking around, Morgan finds it._

**Morgan:** A-ha! It's at 32-01g -- near one of the stairwells. Hey, Chuck.

_Chuck finally looks up from what he's doing._

**Chuck:**  *trying to sound vaguely disinterested* Yeah, Morgan?

**Morgan:** Don't you, uh, wanna see what Sarah got up to?

**Chuck:** Is it on the way to where we're headed?

**Casey:** Could be, if it means that much to everyone. By 'everyone' I mean, if it'll shut Grimes up.

**Morgan:** Hey! I'm just trying to show a friendly interest in the activities of a... friend.

_Shortly afterwards, Chuck completes his task, and the guys make their way towards a rendezvous point with Sarah, conveniently via the stairs in the northeast wing._

**Morgan:** We should get some pictures. Y'know, as keepsakes.

**Casey:** Fine, whatever. Just don't touch anything.

**Morgan:** You got it.

_Morgan sprints ahead of Chuck and Casey, rounding a corner at the far end of the northeast wing's main hall._

_Chuck and Casey realize after a minute of cautious progress and conferring about the actual mission that Morgan has neither come back, nor have they heard a peep out of him._

**Chuck:** *into his watch* Hey, buddy, hate to, uh, interrupt your process there, but what's goin' on?

_Nothing._

**Chuck:** Buddy?

_Still nothing._

**Casey:** *growling* Grimes?

_Chuck and Casey pour on the steam, and barrel towards the end of the great hall, coming to a halt just around the corner from where Morgan should be._

**Casey:** On three?

_Chuck nods. They pivot around the corner, ready to confront any situation, but the only person there is Morgan, dimly illuminated by one of the banks of lights on the ceiling far overhead._

_Chuck starts casing the area, while Casey approaches Morgan slowly._

**Casey:** *careful, quiet* Grimes?

_Morgan seems to snap himself out of a trance._

**Morgan:** Yeah, um, uh, yeah, Casey?

**Casey:** What the hell's the matter with you? You weren't answering your comm.

_Chuck finishes his brief patrol and rejoins the others._

**Chuck:** No sign of trouble, and no sign of Sarah's painting, either.

_Casey gives him a grunt and look. Morgan is still staring directly ahead up the stairs, and swallows hard._

**Casey:** *still trying to get Morgan's full attention* So, 32-01 _gee_ , that would be _here_ , Grimes. So where's Walker's little etchings or... whatever?

_Chuck and Casey watch Morgan as he turns silently and walks over to the nearby wall, where the area's lighting control panel is._

**Morgan:**  *clears his throat* It's, they're, um, up the stairs. You, um, you really need to stand right there in the middle to get the full effect.

_Chuck and Casey both take up a central position, Casey facing the stairs, and Chuck facing Morgan. Morgan turns up the lights illuminating the stairway. Chuck is still looking in puzzlement over at Morgan._

**Casey:** Oh. My. God.

**Chuck:** *who hasn't taken his eyes off Morgan yet, drawls* Whaaaaat?

_Morgan walks briskly over to Chuck, and grabs him by the middle of his arms, pivoting him on the museum's smooth floor to face the stairs. Morgan chucks his head to indicate the direction in which Chuck **really** needs to be looking._

_Dead ahead of them, embedded into the walls of the landing, is Sarah's **colorful** display._

_Casey is still staring, and Chuck's jaw drops open._

**Chuck:** Wha -- wha --

**Morgan:** They're, they're knives. All knives. Pretty sure they're all knives. I mean, there might be a sword or a machete or like a chainsaw blade or something mixed in there, but I _really_ don't want to go close enough to find out.

**Casey:** *in awe* I'm still trying to count 'em all.

_Chuck continues staring open-mouthed at the obscenity-laced piece._

**Sarah:**  *brittlely cheerful and a bit loud* So, how do you like it?

_Morgan, Chuck, and Casey all jump sharply, with startled exclamations._

**Morgan:** Sarah, you scared the living daylights outta me! *gestures broadly at her installation*  _Twice!_

**Sarah:** It was... very _therapeutic_ at the time.

_Casey grunts. Chuck can only gape, wide-eyed, at her._

**Morgan:**  So, uh, um, the notes on this particular piece indicate that it was installed in...

**Sarah:** *goes a little quiet* Late summer 2009.

_**Now** it all makes sense._


End file.
